The Ring
by Janantha
Summary: "True Love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father. I've had it as your mother. Now you will have it. Take it. Take it and I'll know, even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy." Ruth just failed to mention exactly how the ring achieved this.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ring**

"True Love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father. I've had it as your mother. Now you will have it. Take it. Take it and I'll know, even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy." Ruth just failed to mention exactly how the ring achieved this.

**Completely Reworked**

My apologies to those who have already read this chapter before. I have since watched Episode #3.06 Ariel, and realised that Snow and Charming had fallen in love faster than I had portrayed. The original did not go beyond mere flirtation, since I was working on the 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' rule and knowing there was at least a month between the events of #1.03 Snow Falls and #1.10 7:15 A.M. A reworking of Chapter 2 will follow.

**Disclaimers**

Once Upon a Time belongs to Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, ABC, Disney, and possibly others, but not me

Everland, Seaborn, and Seaside were the names of kingdoms used in Once Upon a Time and Again by KayleeThePete

Phrygia is the kingdom ruled by the King Midas in Greek legends

**Chapter 1**

Snow White followed the man she had christened 'Prince Charming' down the scenic route leading towards King George's Castle, deep in thought. She was also deep in trouble. Somehow, someway, somewhere between him saving her life and her saving his, she had fallen in love with this man. What could she do? Snow had finally met the love of her life, but he was already betrothed to another woman. Was she just supposed to let him pass her by?

No. If she was reading the signs correctly, she had a sneaking suspicion that he might, just might, be falling for her as well. If circumstances hadn't conspired to rip her from her rightful place as the reigning monarch of Everland, Snow would follow her Charming all the way to King George's Castle and offer a new alliance between Everland and Seaborn. She would reinstate the old trade agreements that had been in place for generations and had served both kingdoms well, until Regina had suddenly cut them off without warning. All debts would be erased, and between Charming and herself, she had no doubts that the kingdoms would flourish.

Of course, being a wanted fugitive and all, that could never happen. One look at her, and King George would have her seized and taken to the dungeon, to be given to Regina in exchange for reopening the trade routes. Regina, no doubt, would be willing to do anything to get revenge on Snow, and so Seaborn would end up both allied to Everland and annexed to Phrygia. No more debts, and access to limitless gold. How could she possibly compete with that?

Snow knew in that moment that she could never ask Charming to join her on the run, no matter how badly her heart screamed to keep him near. It was bad enough to have Regina constantly sending her Black Knights after her. She did not need to add both King George and King Midas to the list of people wanting her dead. One was quite enough, thank you very much. Worse, King Midas would take Prince James' defection as a personal slight and declare war on at least Seaborn, if he didn't drag Everland into it as well, due to Snow's own involvement.

She was at a crossroads, quite literally in fact, she realised as the trees opened out and the scenic route met up with the Troll Road. To the right was King George's Castle and Charming's destination. To the left, the Troll Road led through Seaborn to Phrygia, Seaside and beyond to the unknown desert lands. Snow had never been to Seaside. For that matter, neither had Regina. She might actually be able to make a life for herself there. Of course, it wouldn't be much of a life without Charming, but, as her father had been fond of telling her whenever she didn't get her way in something, you can't have everything.

Snow didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She turned to Charming at the same time as he turned to her, and she quickly turned away again, uncomfortable. She chose to laugh, knowing that if she were to cry, she would never stop and Charming would try to calm her down and end up coming with her and… well she'd already gone all over that. Snow steeled herself for the inevitable and turned to face her one true love for the last time.

Charming took her travel bag off his shoulder and put it on the ground between them. "So…" He reached into his tunic and seemed to caress his own chest. "You probably want this."

_Absolutely_. Snow drank in what he was revealing under the tunic for a second before his hand whipped out… the bag of gold. _Oh_. She blinked herself back to reality. This prince was far too noble to offer himself to her when he already had a fiancée. Not to mention all the repercussions if he did. "Right, the gold. Thank you." She tied the bag of gold to her belt. Then the slight weight under her arm reminded her that she still had his jewels. _I wish._ "And, um, you can't get married without this." She willed herself not to blush as she handed the pouch back to him.

"Ah." Charming nodded, opened the pouch and shook out the contents until his mother's ring emerged. He chuckled and held it out to her, allowing Snow to get a good look at it. "I know. Not your style."

Snow knew he was referring to her earlier comment about not being the jewellery type, but she couldn't help thinking that it was very much her style. The band itself was silver, which she had always preferred to gold. The rock was neither too big nor too small, and it was emerald. _To match my eyes. _Snow tilted her head in contemplation. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Her hand shot out, grabbed the ring, and she had it on the fourth finger of her right hand before he could blink.

She felt something click inside the moment the ring hit her finger. This was right. This was amazing. This was hers. _I wish this was mine._

_If only I could propose right now._

Snow's eyes met his in an instant, jaw open in shock both at the thought itself and at the ticklish feeling of his thoughts echoing through her brain.

"How did you do that?" Their voices came out in perfect unison. It was then that she realised he was looking just as shocked as she was. But what had she done? "Do what?" Once again, voices in perfect unison, and faces reflecting the exact same emotions, this time confusion.

Snow rolled her eyes. _This is getting ridiculous._

Charming snorted. _You're telling me._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just tell me we aren't going to be speaking simultaneously for the rest of our lives."

"Well, you said that on your own, so I think we're clear." She released her breath as he gave a relieved sigh of his own.

"So, what just happened?"

"I don't know. You put the ring on…" _Everything suddenly seemed right with the world. _"…and then suddenly I had your voice tickling my brain whilst telling me you wished it was yours."

Snow whipped the ring off her finger and practically threw it back at him, narrowing her eyes. "Your mother wasn't a witch, was she?"

Charming snorted as he returned the ring to the pouch. "Somehow I doubt it." _If she had been, she never would have been forced to give up my twin brother to King George to get out of poverty. I would never have been forced to masquerade as him after he died so she could save the farm. I would never have been forced to marry that nag with the bad attitude to save my mother's life, the farm, not to mention the threat on my own life, and I'd be free to marry you._

"Oh, Charming." Snow threw herself tearfully at the man, throwing her arms tightly around him, despite the bulge that was his arms and the pouch of gold pressing against her stomach. _I'm so sorry._

She felt him freeze under her. _You heard that?_

_Don't worry, I'm not one to judge a person by their station in life. Anymore._ She pushed away the memory of her bratty nine-year-old self lest it lead to the more traumatic events that followed. _I'd marry you in a heartbeat if I could._

He nudged her gently and she pulled back slightly to allow him to free his arms. Charming held her gaze for a moment before leaning in, and she almost leaned in herself before she forced herself to remember her resolution. She held a firm hand to his chest, holding him back. "Wait, James." Using his real name was a good way to keep herself focussed, a good way to stop her hand from… moving.

_David._

_Huh?_

_James was my brother._

"Okay. David. Us…" She took her hand away, shaking her head. This would have been so much easier if she was wearing gloves. Or if it was dark enough to hide her tears. "It can't happen."

"What's wrong? Of course it can. You love me and I love you. We can go, we can be together, we can leave all that." He gestured vaguely behind him at King George's Castle, his eyes, now suspiciously bright, still locked on Snow's. "I know there are costs, but if we plan it right, they can't hurt us."

"Can't hurt us? Physically maybe. But I already have Regina after me. Knowing that she is torturing, enslaving, even killing my people all because of me, and there is nothing I can do about it, haunts me everyday."

"I know, but maybe I can help you…"

"Do what? If you join me, King George will be after you for breaking the engagement with King Midas' daughter and costing him access to limitless gold. And he will be after me for causing you to break the engagement. Then, you will have Regina after you. I just might have a chance at a happy ending with you, and Regina will never let me be happy." Snow watched the tears run down David's face as the reality of it all started to hit him. She wished she could comfort him, but he had to know it all. "Then, of course, there's King Midas himself, who will also be after you for breaking the engagement with his daughter. I'm sure he is very eager to for his takeover of Seaborn to be complete."

"Must this be goodbye?"

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, but unless you can think of some way to make both Kings happy, not to mention the Princess, I don't see any other way."

David nodded resignedly. "Well, wherever you're going, be careful. If… If you need anything…"

"You'll find me?"

"Always."

"I almost believe that." _I bet you could even without this whole mind reading thing going on._

They shared a sad smile, getting lost in each other's tear-filled eyes, until Charming broke eye contact, clearing his throat. Snow took that as a sign to pick up her travel bag.

Charming bowed, no doubt trying to lighten up the situation. "Well, goodbye, Snow White."

"Goodbye, Prince Charming." Snow smirked and sketched a small curtsy in return.

Charming grinned. "I told you. It's David."

Snow adopted a thoughtful pose. "Nah, still like Charming better." _Although David is a vast improvement on James._

_You're just saying that. _His thought came through with almost genuine embarrassment. _But thank you._

"No, really. James means usurper. So whoever named him knew that he was not the rightful King. David means beloved. I bet you, my Charming, are beloved by all who know you. Except, apparently, King George." She shrugged. "But you can't have everything."

"Are you sure you haven't met my mother?"

"Why?"

"That's one of her favourite catchphrases."

"Must be a generation thing. My father was the same."

"Too bad they never met. They probably would have hit it off."

Snow shuddered. _Sorry, but whilst I'm more than happy to call you Charming, David or even James, I thank the gods that I never had to call you Brother._

David shuddered in response. _Agreed._

"Well, I guess this is it."

"I guess so." He threw one arm around her, allowing her to keep hold of her bag. "Bye, Snow."

"Bye, Charming." She gave him one last squeeze before resolutely stepping back. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Find a different ring for your betrothed."

"Of course. I don't want her in my head any more than you do."

Snow and Charming exchanged one last watery smile before she turned on her heel and stubbornly headed down the Troll Road towards Phrygia. She could feel David's eyes on the back of her neck as she walked away and she couldn't help but give a little excess swing to the hips as she bathed in his frank appreciation.

Before long, however, the feeling vanished. She paused, cursed herself for a fool, and turned back around, only to see the man had his back to her and was making his way back to King George's Castle. The sight was utterly fascinating. _Charming. David. James. It doesn't matter what you call yourself. You got a great ass._

David turned his head slightly, but didn't slow down. _Keep talking like that, Princess, and I just might be willing to risk that three-way war._

Snow shook herself back to reality. _You're right. I'm sorry. I'm out of here._ She turned back around and forced herself to keep going around the bend until he was lost from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ring**

"True Love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father. I've had it as your mother. Now you will have it. Take it. Take it and I'll know, even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy." Ruth just failed to mention exactly how the ring achieved this.

**Completely Reworked**

My apologies to those who have already read chapters 1 and 2 before. I reworked Chapter 1 on 10 Nov 2013. The reworking of Chapter 2 on 11 Nov 2013 wasn't quite as extensive, but it has been extended. Please go back and reread Chapter 1 just to be sure. It was extended from 930 to 2332 words, and you don't want to miss anything (at least I hope you don't)

**Disclaimers**

Once Upon a Time belongs to Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, ABC, Disney, and possibly others, but not me

Everland, Seaborn, and Seaside were the names of kingdoms used in Once Upon a Time and Again by KayleeThePete

Phrygia is the kingdom ruled by the King Midas in Greek legends

The petitions heard whilst holding court are from The Sims Medieval pc game

**Chapter 2**

David returned to the castle to find that his little adventure with Snow had taken longer than his bride-to-be deemed appropriate. King Midas had returned to Phrygia to calm his overwrought daughter, and King George had left with a company of his men to hunt down his wayward son. Bertram, King George's Majordomo, immediately accosted him.

"Your Highness, there is a large crowd of people in the throne room waiting for the King to hold court, but with him out searching for you, many have already been waiting for hours, and if you don't go in there right now and calm them down, they are quite ready to bring out the torches and pitchforks."

"Always a pleasure, Bertram." David brushed past the man as he changed direction from chamber to throne room. His assessment of the crowd, however, differed from Bertram's, as he was expecting. Bertram had a tendency towards over exaggeration. The only difference David could see between the crowd today and the usual crowd just before King George entered at the arranged time, was the proportion of those seated to those standing. There was still a queue that ran out the door. David sighed. At least this way, whilst he did his duty to his brethren, the people of Seaborn, he would be far too busy to give Abigail, King Midas, King George or Snow White a thought, he surmised.

_Thanks for the tip, Charming._

David nearly jumped out of his skin. _Gah! Give a guy a heart attack. Where are you? I thought you'd left?_ He started scanning the crowd.

Laughter that could only belong to Snow rang through his head. _Sorry, I didn't actually think that would reach you. And I haven't come back. I just passed the border into Phrygia._

_Oh. _Disappointment welled inside him. He sighed. _So, what tip were you talking about?_

_Thanks to you, I've learnt my lesson not to just look out for Regina's men, but the traps they make._ Her voice was teasing but also pointed.

_Glad I could help. _He made his voice as flippant as possible, and he swore he could feel her poke her tongue out in response._ You might want to keep an eye out for King George and his men as well._

_Don't you mean King Midas? I'm in Phrygia. King George can't touch me here._ Her tone suddenly turned serious. _There's no reason for him to want to chuck a Regina and break territorial boundaries, is there?_

_Not that I'm aware of. I just know he's out there looking for me._

_Why? What did you do?_

_He probably thinks that chasing a thief to get that ring back was a waste of time better spent getting better acquainted with King Midas' daughter. _Snow and Charming grimaced in unison at the thought. _So now I get the honour of holding court in his stead._

_Have fun with that._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_I take it you've never held court before in your life._

_Oh, and I suppose you have?_

_Of course I have! Father was grooming me for succession before Regina had him killed._

_Alone?_

_Not at first, of course. But the last few years, whenever he was away, or not in the right frame of mind, he would let me take over._

_And your step-mother didn't object?_

Snow snorted. _Regina was always too busy doing other things to care about serving the people._

_What could be so important that she couldn't take a little time each day to listen to her people?_

_Regina doesn't care about anyone's happiness but her own. And considering what she's doing now, I'd hazard a guess that magic lessons were involved._

By that point, David had finished his trek to the throne, and was immediately confronted by the first petitioner.

"Your Highness, I dug up this lockbox of gold on my farm. The Sherriff demands I give it to the kingdom. Must I? My farm is failing and I could use this money to plant more crops!"

_Right. Time to put my mind to the needs of Seaborn. Wish me luck._

_Good luck! _

"Your kingdom thanks you." Bertram appeared out of nowhere. "How big is this lockbox?"

"Bertram!" David shot a glare at the pitiful excuse of a majordomo. No wonder Seaborn had gone bankrupt. He turned back to the man was who now opening his satchel in a very disheartened manner. David placed a hand on the man's shoulder, making the man pause in his actions. "What is your name, good sir?"

"Eustace, Your Highness."

"Eustace, the gold is yours."

"Your Highness, your father…"

"Is not here. And if he dislikes my decisions, he can take it up with me later."

"On your own head be it." Bertram stalked away, to David's amusement.

"That farm belongs to you. That means the soil, and anything found in it, is yours." David gave Eustace an affirmative pat on the back. "Use the gold for your farm."

Eustace's knees buckled, and he swept David a deep bow. "Thank you, Your Highness! Come harvest time, I shall bring the castle a bushel of my finest crop."

"I shall look forward to seeing you then." David smiled as he watched the man walk away with a spring in his step that he certainly couldn't have had when he first came in. In doing so, he realised that he would have to talk to each and every person in the sea ahead of him. Slightly daunted at the task, he sat down.

"Your Highness, your advisers are predicting a sharp rise in the desire for goat's milk. Might now be a prudent time to increase the Goat Tax?"

David glared in the direction of King George's advisers, from which direction he had heard Bertram's distinctive voice. "Read my lips… I will not take advantage of the people's need for basic staples. The current tax is sufficient."

"Of course, Your Highness. I will not milk the issue."

David rolled his eyes at the man's brand of humour. No doubt, he would accost King George upon his return and get his raise in taxes then. He turned to the next petitioner, who looked vaguely familiar. "And how may I help you, …?"

"Janice, Your Highness. I have little money and no possessions save this lute." She held out a crudely made instrument that had certainly seen better days. "I live only on donations from kind villagers and from performing for the local children. But now I must produce 3 Gold or I'll lose my home!"

David realised then that he had once been one of the local children who had left his mother to her own devices at the market and listened all enthralled to her enchanting compositions until it was time to leave. "Well, I certainly cannot allow one of Seaborn's favourite performers to become a homeless beggar. Mervyn!"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Retrieve 3 Gold from the royal vaults."

"At once, Your Highness."

"I… I am overcome by your generosity, Your Majesty. I shall write a ballad in your honour and perform it for all who will hear!"

"You shall address him by his proper title of 'Your Highness'." David snapped his head towards Bertram, who had once again insinuated himself into their midst. "Only the King is worthy of 'Majesty'."

Janice shrank in on herself, and began to joggle her lute as she shuffled her feet. "My apologies, I didn't mean…"

David held up a hand to forestall her. "It is perfectly all right. No harm done." He met her gaze until her lute and feet stilled, and her shoulders straightened a little.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

David gave her a reassuring smile and a nod, before moving on.

An excitable looking man rushed forward. "I wish to erect a statue of Your Majesty in the outer village; one worthy of your visage! It will remind those villagers who's the King, you know? I merely ask to have the cost of materials covered." He was bouncing on his toes in his eagerness.

Bertram threw up his hands in exasperation. "He is not the King! This is Prince James!"

David ignored Bertram, too busy staring in amazement at the other man's audacity to pay him much thought. "I would rather be remembered by my deeds. There are better uses for the kingdom's resources than feckless expressions of vanity."

The man stopped bouncing immediately and adopted a stroppy look. "Fine, then I shall just return to my other hobby of sculpting vulgar shrubbery." He stalked away before David could even think to raise an objection.

He wearily turned to Bertram. "Is it lunchtime, yet?"

"I shall see to it, Your Highness."

The room was cleared for luncheon, during which David enjoyed a nice repose. After lunch, however, he found that the break had given the villagers ample time to gossip about Prince James' suddenly generous change of heart, and the line of petitioners had swelled rapidly.

It was a long afternoon.

"I want to start a candy shop in the outer village. Would you be willing to lend 5 Gold? I believe it will bring much needed happiness to the kingdom!"

"I want my son to be a Cartwright as our family has been for generations, but he wants to join the theatre and travel the world. I don't know what to do."

"I request permission to run special… experiments in my cellar. I will need funds for blades and harnesses, and I need soundproofing of the walls. Strong enough to muffle, say, loud screaming."

"I would like to have a yoe from the royal flock. All my ewes died. May I please have one?"

"Hi, Your Highness. I'm, um, a little low on coin this week and I need to buy some groceries. Can I borrow 20 Silver?"

"My neighbour's pig broke into my yard and ate my cabbages! It's a cabbage disaster. I demand recompense for the two cabbages I lost. Recompense!"

"I need guidance. A neighbour always leaves out food and attracts stray dogs. They're mean! They taunt our chickens and eat our shoes! What should we do?"

"I'm ruined! A freak frost suddenly descended on my farm and destroyed all of my tomatoes! Why does this keep happening to me?"

"My neighbour has trimmed his shrubs into rude and vulgar shapes. I seek permission to burn them to the ground with fire."

"My father will not allow me to marry, but I am in love and wish to marry my sweetheart. May I have permission by royal decree?"

David couldn't help grinning at that. "Love conquers all! But is it your choice of bride or your age that he is opposed to?"

The boy, for he could hardly be thought a man, scowled. "I'm not a child."

"Then he objects to your girl? Who is she?"

"Her name is Neema and there's nothing wrong with her!"

David merely raised his eyebrows in amusement at the hot reply.

"He says we're too young."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You'll grow out of it. You can take the time to grow a proper nest egg for when the time comes. Perhaps that very act will prove your maturity to your father."

The boy grinned. "That's brilliant. I'm gonna be the maturest person in Seaborn." With that, he grabbed the hand of a girl who had been standing nearby, whom David belatedly realised must be Neema, and the two of them ran from the castle chuckling and giggling all the way.

It was at that point of the proceedings David realised that King George and his men were yet to return to the castle and the sun was already sinking behind the trees. He spotted Bertram still with the small knot of advisers nearby. "Bertram!"

"Dinner, Your Highness?" Bertram signalled for the room to be cleared as he spoke.

David's stomach rumbled in approval at the suggestion. "Yes, but before you go, has anyone told my father of my return?"

Bertram stared at him for a moment in embarrassed silence. "I shall send a message at once, Your Highness."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ring**

"True Love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father. I've had it as your mother. Now you will have it. Take it. Take it and I'll know, even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy." Ruth just failed to mention exactly how the ring achieved this.

**Disclaimers**

Once Upon a Time belongs to Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, ABC, Disney, and possibly others, but not me

Everland, Seaborn, and Seaside were the names of kingdoms used in Once Upon a Time and Again by KayleeThePete

Phrygia is the kingdom ruled by the King Midas in Greek legends

The petitions heard whilst holding court are from The Sims Medieval pc game

Currently rated T. Please advise if you think I am writing beyond the acceptable levels of T and should consider rating my work M

**Chapter 3**

_Good luck!_

Snow contemplated offering him advice on how to handle some of the more… difficult requests. After all, her father had started letting her offer her opinion whilst he held court from the age of ten and by the time she had reached her majority, she was holding court by herself whenever her father and Regina were both away from the castle. Granted, her father very rarely left Snow behind, and Regina very rarely left the castle long enough to miss it, but she still had more experience than a farm boy could possibly have and…

She found herself flat on the ground. Looking back, she realised that she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings and had tripped on a protruding tree root. That was obviously a sign that she should keep her mind focussed on her immediate surroundings and give Charming the benefit of the doubt.

Besides, she told herself firmly, he was getting married to someone other than her, and it would be beyond awkward if this connection was still in place whilst the newlyweds were… Snow shuddered. She started up a conversation with the nearby birdlife to introduce herself, get a lay of the land, find the most direct route to Seaside, and, most importantly, try to block Charming out by thinking about anything but him.

_What kind of King steals the gold off a farmer that he dug up on his own farm?_

Of course, he wasn't going to make this easy.

_No wonder Mother keeps cursing the prices whenever she comes back from the market._

Snow thanked the birds for their kind words and left the path to follow their directions.

_I wish I could tell her how much I enjoyed her music as a child, but what would a prince be doing at a farmer's market?_

She decided it might be best to ask her new friends to keep an eye out for men with swords, especially those wearing black, and started foraging for lunch.

_No, thank you! I have no desire to see a giant statue of King George glaring over the town square._

Snow almost choked on the grapes she'd just plopped in her mouth at the thought. Luckily, it appeared that Charming had called a break for lunch himself, and she was able to finish her meal without further threat to her life. Her meal ended up being quite substantial too, what with the birds deciding to compete for her attention by bringing her a most varied choice of dishes. She was most diplomatic as she explained her preference for the fruits of the forest rather than the leaves, or the bugs and insects. And it certainly helped her to hold her stance in withholding her thoughts from Charming's perusal.

_I would have loved a candy shop in the outer village when I was a kid._

Snow rolled her eyes. And here we go again.

_Let the boy follow his own path. Someone should be allowed to._

Maybe she should ask the birds to direct her to the nearest market so she could catch a ride with a friendly merchant who was making their next stop somewhere in Seaside.

_Riiight. This guy needs to be locked up for everyone's safety, not to mention his own._

Yep, she should definitely do that. Anyone who saw her right now would think she was a downright klutz the way she was going. This connection with Charming was getting painful.

_I feel your pain. _Snow froze. Had Charming heard her? Had her barriers fallen?_ The loss of all those sheep must have been devastating._

Her sigh was a mixture of relief and disappointment. On one hand, she was happy that her barriers were holding, but on the other, she wanted to just break down and talk to him so badly she could taste it.

_Just how stupid do you think I am? I can smell the rum from here._

Mmm, a drink sounded so good right now. Snow wondered how far away this market was that the birds were leading her to. There was no point in asking them. All they could tell her was that she would reach it before the sun went down. How long before, they couldn't say. They didn't understand the concepts of hours or minutes.

_Dear me, how will the kingdom survive after the loss of two whole cabbages?_

Seriously? Surely, it hadn't been that long ago that Charming himself viewed two whole cabbages as the difference between survival and starvation. She really hoped her journey wasn't going to end up being a six-hour hike. The desire to respond to Charming's questions was overwhelming.

_Got any cayenne pepper? Vinegar? Horse manure?_

What in the world? Snow sighed in relief and increased her pace as the trees began to thin out and a settlement came into view. The market itself seemed overcrowded and loud after the peace of the forest. She grinned. Maybe it was loud enough to drown Charming out.

_I would hate to go without your world-famous tomatoes._

Or maybe not. She shook her head. Oh well. So much for that. And even if it had been enough to drown him out, the sun chose that moment to touch the horizon. The crowd began to disperse. She turned to the nearest stall that had wheels.

"Are you headed to Seaside tonight?"

"Try the fishmonger."

"Thank you."

Snow was almost disappointed when she found the fishmonger's stall. It was a caravan with plenty of room in the back for cargo, or an extra passenger. The fishmonger himself appeared to be on his own. A passage with him was almost guaranteed. But she was overwhelmed by the smell before she even came close.

_No! Then he'll be back asking to erect that statue again!_

She took a deep breath and stormed ahead. "Are you headed to Seaside when you finish here?"

The man didn't look up from his task of packing the unsold specimens back into their protective coverings. "What's it to ya?"

"If you are, I was hoping to barter passage."

This got the man's attention. He looked up and gave her a piercing look that soon travelled downward before turning into a leer on the way back up. "One night with you and you got yourself a deal, sweetheart."

_I wish I could marry my sweetheart, too._

Snow drew herself up and eyed the man coldly. "I'll walk first." She turned on her heel, but was halted in her steps by a hand on her shoulder.

"No you don't, princess."

Instinct took over. She elbowed his solar plexus, stamped on his foot, spun with a quick jab to his nose, and kneed his groin. He collapsed in a gratifying heap at her feet.

"Are you okay?"

Snow spun towards the sound of a female's concerned voice. "He'll be fine." She looked pointedly down at the man who was still bemoaning his abused nether regions. "And maybe he'll know better than to treat a woman that way next time."

"That one never learns." The newcomer glared down her nose at the man in question for a moment before her gaze softened and came to rest on Snow. "But I wasn't talking about him. I meant you. Did I hear that you need a lift to Seaside?"

"You did."

"Well, you're welcome to share my wagon, if you don't mind getting in the back with the pineapples."

Snow had stopped listening at the word 'wagon'. "That sounds wonderful." She had been on her feet for weeks. It would be heaven to take a rest for the night.

"I'm Margaret, by the way." Margaret turned and began to lead Snow towards her wagon.

Snow followed, so thankful for the woman's kindness that she almost forgot herself. "I'm Sn- Mary." She cringed, hoping that Margaret hadn't noticed her slip.

"Nice to meet you, Mary."

The woman had her back to Snow, so she couldn't be sure, but her tone of voice didn't sound like she suspected anything, so she let herself relax. "Likewise."

"Come on. I'd like to grab some grub before we start. Hungry?"

Snow picked up the pace so that she could walk next to Margaret. "Famished."

* * *

It was almost midnight when an exhausted David let out a sigh of relief as he was finally left alone in his chambers. He changed quickly before collapsing with yet another sigh on his most welcome four-poster bed. _Now this is what makes it all worthwhile._ For some reason, his thoughts suddenly turned to Snow, and he wondered if she had possibly found a bed anywhere near as comfortable for the night.

_Do you have to enjoy your comfort so loudly?_

David sprang up at the sound of Snow's hiss of irritation. _I guess that answers that question. _He instinctively moved over to make room before he realised what he was doing. Smirking, he sank back down again. _Rough day?_

_The day was fine. I had a great walk with good company and didn't have to run from anyone once._

The thought of her finding good company with someone other than himself disturbed him deeply. _Good company? Like whom? And why didn't I hear about it until now?_ Come to think of it, he hadn't heard anything from her since…

_Since you got caught up with holding court and stopped thinking about me?_

…_Actually, yeah. How did you know that?_

_Because even though you couldn't hear me, I could still hear you._

_That doesn't seem very fair._

_Neither does you getting to sleep in a canopy bed surrounded by pillows whilst I get a wagon bed surrounded by pineapples._

David had to concede that was true. _So why can I hear you now?_

_Because I want you to._

_And you didn't before?_

_Nope._

_Why not?_

_Because we can't be together. And this link will get that much more painful once you're together with…_

_Hey. Have faith. I will find a way for us to be together._

_I wish we were together right now. At least in the forest, I could at least clear a space so I could sleep with some degree of comfort. I could move anything that was poking me out of the way. Or I could move myself over. This wagon's too small, and even though Margaret has her pineapples tied up in sacks, the pointy bits are no less pointy._

David sent out feelings of comfort her way. He closed his eyes and imagined her being in the bed beside him, feeling the softness of the mattress underhis back and the pillows under his head.

_Mmm, I don't know how you're doing that, but don't stop._

Quite suddenly, David felt fingertips trailing down his right arm. He gasped. _I can feel you._ His left hand grasped her very real fingers and, not daring to open his eyes, he allowed his own fingers to trail up her arm to her shoulder. Her right shoulder, it appeared, and the act left him leaning on his lower right arm as he leaned over her, his face hovering somewhere in the air above hers.

_I can feel you, too._ He felt the fingers of her left hand lightly brush his nose and he leaned closer to kiss her palm. She giggled. Her hand moved to cup his cheek and gently hugged him closer.

Their lips met hesitantly at first. _How are we doing this?_

_Who cares?_ Her hands took a firm grasp of his collar and slammed his lips down on hers.

That was the end of coherent thought for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ring**

"True Love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father. I've had it as your mother. Now you will have it. Take it. Take it and I'll know, even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy." Ruth just failed to mention exactly how the ring achieved this.

**Disclaimers**

Once Upon a Time belongs to Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, ABC, Disney, and possibly others, but not me

Everland, Seaborn, and Seaside were the names of kingdoms used in Once Upon a Time and Again by KayleeThePete

Phrygia is the kingdom ruled by the King Midas in Greek legends

Currently rated T. Please advise if you think I am writing beyond the acceptable levels of T and should consider rating my work M

**Chapter 4**

David was awoken the next morning by the tickling of Snow's hair against his nose. He automatically opened his eyes as his hand came up to brush the offending curls away, and as soon as he focussed on the ceiling of his chambers, the ticklish sensation vanished, as did the weight of Snow's body that his barely awake mind hadn't had time to register had been cuddled up beside him until it was gone.

Two kingdoms away, Snow was abruptly thrown into full wakefulness by the sudden eruption of thousands of pinpricks over a large portion of her body. She jumped up to find that she had been cuddling up to a large sack of pineapples all night. _Yeouch!_

_Are you okay?_

_I'm fine._ Snow's reply was so short and irritated that David couldn't help feeling hurt by it. _I'm sorry, it's just… Next time we do this in person so you don't turn into a sack of pineapples in the morning._

_Yeouch._ David agreed.

_And how. _Snow reached up to tenderly brush her fingers over her cheeks, mouth, chin and neck. _I feel like I have robe burns all over my face._

David grimaced. _You must have been kissing the sack._

Snow groaned. _I can't even imagine what Margaret must be thinking of me right now._

_Who?_

_She who let me have a lift to Seaside in the back of her wagon with her pineapples._

_Ahh. But the wagon's covered, right?_

_Oh, it's covered at the back. Thank God. But Margaret sat at the front of the wagon all night, and there was nothing to stop her from turning around and looking straight at me. _Snow blushed. _I can't remember exactly what kind of noises I was making last night, but she had to have heard me._

_Is she still there?_

_Why wouldn't she…? _Snow looked around and realised for the first time that the wagon had stopped moving. Not only was Margaret gone, but the horse had been unhitched._ Oh. I guess she got a bed at the local inn._

_And she didn't wake you?_

_After last night, I'm sure she was too embarrassed to try to interrupt me, and if she had dragged me from your arms, I would have gone kicking and screaming anyway._

David preened. _Glad to be of service. Though I'm sorry the pineapples ruined it for you._ He pressed his lips together with determination. _So, it's time we formed a plan on how to actually be together without Seaborn and Phrygia going to war over it._

_And Everland._

_Of course. Can't forget Everland._

_Never._ The sea of dead bodies that Regina had left as the remains of the village of Lidice rose up in Snow's mind. Men. Women. Children. Babies. None were spared. She had sent messages off to the neighbouring villages advising them of the tragedy and her desire to give each and every one of her people a proper burial. The villagers had arrived in droves. Snow had tried taking up a shovel, but hadn't managed to dig more than a few shovel-loads before one of the men had gently taken it away and suggested she help the other women instead. Crippled as she was with the agonising guilt that these people had died simply because they had cared about her, she couldn't muster the energy to argue, especially when the man took the shovel and lifted more soil in one try than she had done in three.

"Oh, Mary." Suddenly Margaret was there next to her, dabbing at the tears she hadn't even noticed were streaming down her already raw cheeks with a surprisingly soft handkerchief.

_I'm here for you, Snow._ David sent out the strongest waves of love and support he could.

Snow broke down completely, clutching Margaret as a child would her mother, yet at the same time wishing she were Charming. Her thoughts became disjointed.

David could only make out three words clearly. _Lidice. Father. Regina. _To his astonishment, he had witnessed her memories whilst she dwelt on them, as though he had been beside her all the way. And though he would very much like to know exactly how he had managed to actually see Snow herself in her own memory of events, he knew now was not the time.

She was still grieving. Grieving the loss of those villagers, three months ago. But most of all, grieving the loss of her father. It had been almost a year, but it still felt as fresh as though it were only yesterday that Johanna had woken her in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her face to deliver the dreadful news.

The depth of her despair made him feel guilty that he had not taken a moment in the last few weeks to reflect on the fact that his own brother had died. Admittedly, he had never met James, but they were family. Shouldn't he at least feel something? He remembered when his father had died, many years ago now, the grief of his loss had almost overwhelmed him, and now, years later, he could still feel the pain of it.

Somehow, her pain fed into his own, and he found himself crying for the brother he never knew, for the things they could have done together, of which would remain undone forever.

They cried on each other's shoulders for what seemed like hours, taking comfort in each other's presence until the storm gradually blew itself out.

"James." King George's voice came through the chamber door seconds before he opened it and crossed the threshold. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on the bed. "Still abed at this hour? The sun is already up."

David found himself looking at the King anew. This man had just lost his only son, mere weeks ago. And now he was forced to see an exact replica walking around alive and well, forced to call an imposter by his beloved son's name, forced to withhold his grief from the world lest the ruse be discovered and his kingdom plunged into war. He found himself isolating a certain phrase from a past conversation and seeing it in a new light.

_If you say anything but yes, you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom._

King George had gone on to personally threaten David, his mother and his farm if David didn't agree to marry Abigail, but it was out of fear that King Midas would withhold the gold, leaving the kingdom bankrupt, and seemingly under threat from an unnamed third party.

_What's the bet it was Regina?_

_No bet._ After what he had just seen, he knew Regina was capable of anything she put her mind to, and her mind would go places that his would flee from.

"My apologies, father, but after yesterday, I needed the rest." David pulled back the covers and stretched as he got to his feet.

"As did I, but perhaps tonight you will remember that you are no longer a shepherd and own more than one set of clothes. There are such things as nightclothes available here."

David had a retort ready on his lips, but he checked himself. There were more important things to talk about right now than a prejudice than seemed to be so ingrained into the noble classes that even Snow was guilty of it on a subconscious level.

_What? When?_

_I believe it went 'I must have more experience holding court than a farm boy'…_

_I didn't mean it class wise. I meant it profession wise._

_I know. I'm sorry. I know you didn't…_

"Are you just going to stand there, gaping at me, or are you going to get changed?"

David blinked and King George's face suddenly loomed in front of him. Apparently, conversations with Snow whilst around other people distorted time. _Can we continue this later? King George is looking at me funny._

_Fine, but don't think I won't be listening in._

_Be my guest._

"Why don't you take a seat while I dress? We need to talk. Privately. You might want to close the door."

King George gave him a considering look, before he nodded. "Yes, that might be wise. Your actions yesterday need to be addressed."

David took out a random set of clothes from the closet and quickly stripped off whilst the King was occupied with the door. He waited until he heard the door close before he responded. "Let me guess. I did something that James would never do. Again. Correct?"

"Yes. If you continue to do so, King Midas will discover our deception, take back his gold, and Seaborn will be levelled into the sea."

"By whom?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who is planning on destroying everyone and everything in Seaborn if you don't get to keep King Midas' gold?"

"I think the more pressing issue is the fact that you held court in my absence." The stern countenance of the King brooked no argument.

David shook his head in frustration. "Is that not something your son, Prince James, would have done?"

King George's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, but he would have taken the gold from that peasant…"

"Eustace's family has lived on that plot of land for generations."

"…he never would have just given gold away to a lowly lute picker…"

"Janice is as good if not better than any court bard."

"…the statue would have been considered…"

"I've never seen even the beginnings of construction on a statue in the town square."

"…and above all, he never would have shouted 'Love conquers all!' in front of all and sundry like a lovesick schoolboy!"

_You did?_

_You heard that?_

_I told you I was going to listen in._

_To my thoughts, not my surroundings._

_It took a bit of concentration, but after Margaret let me use her room at the inn for the day, I had no distractions._

_How much have you heard?_

'_He would never have shouted "Love conquers all!" like a lovesick schoolboy!' James?_

_Yup, I'm not meeting expectations again._

"Pay attention to me, boy!" David suddenly felt his left cheek stinging. He really needed to learn how to talk to Snow and pay attention to his immediate surroundings at the same time. If King George could get right in his face and slap it without him noticing, what else could happen?

_Why do think I waited until I was alone and sitting down to do this? Don't try it walking on uneven ground. Trust me._

"Look, I know you don't want me, David the Shepherd, here. You want your son, Prince James, the boy you raised, the one who already knew the state of the kingdom and all the whys and wherefores. Trust me, I would rather not be here either."

King George's face turned thunderous and opened his mouth, but David held up a hand to forestall him.

"But that doesn't mean I am any less willing to stop whoever it is from destroying Seaborn. I may not rule the kingdom, but I do live in it, and I would rather not see the deaths of my mother or the people I grew up with. Believe it or not, I actually had friends in that village you saved me from."

Some of the thunder left the King's face, but he still didn't look convinced.

"Maybe you need someone with a fresh perspective to take a look at the problem. Maybe I can help you find another solution that lets you keep Seaborn independent instead of being overtaken by Phrygia. In the meantime, you can find someone you deem worthy to succeed you to the throne, and then you can publicly acknowledge James' death and mourn him as both he and you deserve. It can't be easy having to grin and bear it, having to treat a total stranger as your own flesh and blood. Please. Just let me try."

"Whilst I would dearly love to be rid of you, why should I listen to a commoner who, by his own admission, has no idea how to rule a kingdom? Once you have married Abigail, you will live in Phrygia, and I will be rid of you anyway."

"Yes, but upon your death, I will be crowned King of Seaborn. Do you really want that to happen?"

King George pursed his lips. "You make a good point. I will hear what you have to say, but I get the final say on any course of action."

"Of course, Your Majesty. You are the King. I will merely seek to offer suggestions and advice. The final decision in all things related to the welfare of the kingdom is, of course, yours."

King George nodded with satisfaction. "Alright, we are under threat from Everland."

_Regina._

"Regina." David nodded grimly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Just because I am giving you privileged information, it does not give you the right to address a member of royalty so informally."

"She had her husband, King Leopold, murdered in cold blood and Snow has been on the run ever since because Regina would like nothing more than to kill her, too. Regina does not deserve the title of Queen. That title rightfully belongs to Snow. Regina is nothing more than an evil witch."

_Charming, calm down. I love that you would defend me like that, but you're giving us away to King George._

_I don't care. You are the one true ruler of Everland, Your Majesty, and I'd make a royal proclamation to that effect if I could._

Snow was so overwhelmed with the love and conviction in his voice that before he knew it she had him prone on the bed and smothering him with the fiercest kisses he had experienced yet.

_Snow… Not... Alone._

Her presence suddenly vanished, but still very much in attendance was her overpowering sense of embarrassment. Or was that his own? David slowly raised his eyes, bracing himself for another reprimand.


End file.
